


Hinata Hyuuga Nurses Some Kid Back to Health By Nastily Milking Obscene Quantities of Disgusting, Discoloured Semen out of Him on a Regular Basis

by Tas_tan



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: /ss/, Bukkake, Excessive Semen, F/M, Fat Ass, MILF, Oversized Breasts, Shota, Sloppy, Smegma, Titjob, facefuck, musk, ntr, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: An obscenely young-seeming orphan whose actual age cannot be determined is found by Hinata and her husband on the street one day. Being a mother, Hinata takes it upon herself to nurse him back to health within the Uzumaki household. Somehow, this results in her reluctantly slipping into a lifestyle of slurping, sucking, or fucking grotesque loads of semen out of said child for his own good--all behind Naruto's back.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Some Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Hinata Hyuuga Nurses Some Kid Back to Health By Nastily Milking Obscene Quantities of Disgusting, Discoloured Semen out of Him on a Regular Basis

_Occasional chakra dispersion arrhythmia (henceforth OCDA) is a medical affliction that concerns the localized congestion of a shinobi’s chakra pathways. Whether regularly used or not, specific branches of the afflicted’s chakra tree become inflamed, and as a result mitigate the extent to which chakra can flow through them. Created from this mitigation is a painful ‘bottlenecking’ comparable to an allergic inflammation of respiratory pathways. Previously unobstructed, the distribution of chakra throughout an afflicted’s body is uniformly thinned, which in turn results in symptoms ranging from lethargy to intense biological distress._

_Perhaps the foremost illness suffered by shinobi in the modern world, hundreds of thousands of cases of OCDA are reported worldwide on a yearly basis. As a naturally occurring illness (for reasons science has yet to fully comprehend), its prevalence has led experts to refer to it as the ‘shinobi’s common cold’. An apt simplification in the sense that those who develop the condition typically recover from it within 7-10 days, their usage of this title belies the condition’s pervasion and the variability of its severity. For these reasons, research into the causes of OCDA and palliative care for those who suffer from are among the most well-funded subjects in every major medical institute worldwide._

_Whereas the vast majority of the world’s population is situated to survive the condition, its indiscriminate nature sometimes subjects vulnerable populations to undue suffering. An overwhelming majority of OCDA cases reported as ‘severe’ occur within elderly individuals living by themselves, and orphaned children. In both cases, the absence of immediate family members willing to assist in the management of their symptoms results in a deterioration of their conditions to the point that serious medical attention becomes required._

_Nipping such cases in the bud is especially difficult. Without the ability to directly observe the condition of an individual’s chakra pathways—an ability endemic to the Hyuuga clan—the odds of one such ‘displaced’ individual receiving the care that they require before their condition deteriorates is extremely slim._

_This is not to say that all hope is lost for the vulnerable, of course. Very recently, Uzumaki Hinata—once heiress to the Hyuuga clan and wife to the 7_ _th_ _Hokage of Konohagakure—has worked in her spare time to assist in the institutionalization of regular checkups for orphaned children. Reportedly motivated by her happening upon an afflicted child with her husband and personally nursing him/her back to health, her influence has resulted in a marked reduction in the occurrence of severe cases amongst children in recent months._

_The whereabouts of the child that motivated her so and the means by which she so effectively rectified his condition are currently unknown to the general public. Regardless, her contributions remain among some of the most significant made in combating the condition by shinobi of repute in decades._

_Currently, it is believed that the selfless contribution of such individuals will one day see this condition purged from the modern world._

_Utterly, or otherwise._

-

**THE UZUMAKI HOUSEHOLD--EARLY AFTERNOON**

Shrill and ceaseless was the alarm that sounded out through Hinata’s subconscious. Programmed by a decade of motherhood, the formless noise told her that it was time for her to check on one of her children. Dicing the vegetables spread out on the cutting board ahead of her and continuing with the preparation of dinner for her family could wait; so long as she was efficient, returning to these tasks would only take minutes.

Moved by a sudden influx of clarity, she lowered the heat settings of the stove to her left and stepped away from the stretch of counter adjacent to it. Briefly washing her hands at the sink to her right, she afterwards collected a small bowl of cool water from the same location and a small rectangular towel set atop the dining table in advance.

These things in hand, she set off for the second floor. Stride measured yet purposeful, each step she took set some fraction of her unfairly-endowed frame into a fit of bouncing or jiggling underneath her clothes. Each regarded as natural (and negligible) by Hinata herself, the focal point of the woman’s purpose did not shift until a second ‘alarm’ sounded inside her head.

Opposite the staircase she was to climb, she threw her voice off towards the living room at her left. Despite intending to yell, what came out of her mouth was actually a slightly more audible version of the thin, harmless tone thatvshe defaulted to whilst speaking.

“Naruto! I’m going upstairs to look after Mana again!” she exhaled. “Can you keep an eye out for Himawari, please?”

Behind the hearty “No prob!” her husband produced, Hinata ascended. At the peak of the staircase, she progressed past the bedrooms of her children and even the one that she shared with her husband until she arrived ahead of a previously-unused guest room at the very end of the second floor corridor. Here, she raised a fist and gently wracked her knuckles against its polished face.

Child or no, simply waltzing into someone else’s room was not in her nature.

“Mana-kun, it’s me.” she began, softly. “I’m sorry if I woke you, but I need to check your temperature now. I brought something that might make you feel better, too.”

“I’ll be coming in now, okay?”

Unbeknownst to Hinata, the sound of her voice hadn’t disturbed the slumber of a sickly child. Laid flat across a bed steps away from the door that separated them was a boy taken up with an absent-minded stare at the ceiling. Coal-colored hair months without a proper cut sat atop his eyes, and a sprinkling of sweat symptomatic of a mild fever left his boyish features somewhat clammier than they ought to’ve been. Fundamentally the ‘cuteness’ that served as the baseline for his face was diluted by what appeared to be symptoms of the common cold.

Though visibly compromised, Mana snapped from his sprawl across the bed up into a seated position at the sound of Hinata’s voice. He made no attempts at clearing the excess sweat on his face, and left his dishevelled hair precisely as it had been throughout his sprawl. In that moment, every move that he made in preparing himself for Hinata’s entry was one made to present as sickly and helpless a version of himself as possible.

Practiced in his craft, he succeeded. Upon setting foot into the room, Hinata paused briefly before making her way over to his bedside. For 5 seconds, she directed a stare rife with nervous concern towards him—one complimented by a momentary clutching of the basin of water in her hands and a subtle activation of her byakugan.

5 seconds was all the time that Mana needed to slake his thirst for her frame. Less than 3 hours had passed since he had last laid eyes on her—a period far too short for her appearance to have endured considerable change, or for his recollection of it to lose quality. Nevertheless, he spent each of these seconds refreshing his understanding of her frame one fraction at a time.

Of these fractions, the faultless paleness of her visage and the circularly-striated whites of her irises received the least attention from his eyes. Like the neck-length helmet of glossy black hair that flowed neatly across her skull, the beauty of these features was overshadowed by the blatancy of others further downward along her frame.

At her chest, framed by slender shoulders gloved loosely by a mauve purple, v-necked t-shirt and unrestricted by any sort of brassiere were breasts larger (and fatter) than her head was round. Supplemented by the fat and flesh of two successful pregnancies, the fabric-swathed teardrops’ natural slanting out and away from her chest resulted in the fabric of her t-shirt being thinned to a near-skintight state. Though none of their cream-white complexion was teased through the garment’s threads as a result (this owed to the make of the fabric itself), the slightest outline of her nipples could be seen protruding out against its (the t-shirt’s) face.

To a point, the fact that her breasts were covered did not matter. Thanks to the outright puffiness of the K-Cup melons and the excess of cleavage exposed by the depth of her v-neck, very few of their qualities were left up to the imagination of those who laid eyes on them. To Mana, the oversized flesh-pillows as perkily bundled underneath her shirt may as well have been naked.

The amount of time that his eyes lingered at the wobbling sacs of fat was matched only by the seconds he spent taking in her midsection. Just as the flesh of her breasts seemed ignorant to the fact that their owner was a mother of two, so too did Hinata’s middle project a startling excess of fertile youth worthy of countless instances of visual masturbation. 

Modestly covered by the lower reaches of her v-neck and the beige spats/shorts she had favored upon reaching adulthood was a midsection riddled with fat-padded curvature and loosely-defined feminine softness. From an obtuse, ‘V’-shaped hipline padded at both of its opposing peaks by a squishy arc of abdominal flesh extended thighs devoid of musculature, yet loaded with supple bloat to the extent that one might imagine their fingers sinking into their flesh at the slightest imposition of pressure. Set above this hipline was an equally curve-cut midsection made just slightly pudgy by Hinata’s inactivity as a mother. Only slightly visible from underneath her t-shirt, Mana’s understanding of it (and its painfully ideal descent into the flesh of her crotch and waistline) was born of extrapolation. From flashes of flesh exposed by her outfits throughout his time inside the Uzumaki household was born a mental image made clearer each time he laid eyes on her frame.

Had the boy had more time to readjust himself to the appeal of her frame, he’d have used every bit of it. Per usual, though, Hinata’s eventual recovery from her concerned stance required that his line of sight be refocused towards her face, and his attentions again devoted to playing the part of a sick child. If he was to have any hope of realizing the desires festering within the back of his mind, clinging to the status quo was absolutely necessary…lest his intentions begin bleeding through his demeanor.

Thus, upon Hinata’s arrival to the left of Mana’s beside, the youth that she was greeted with was the same smiling and sickly-seeming boy she had spent the preceding month nursing back to health.

Relieved, the older woman exhaled, and set about her routine. First setting aside the bowl and towel she had brought with her atop the unused nightstand to her right, she afterwards extended the open face of her right palm straight towards Mana’s forehead.

On contact, she began juggling the tasks of speech and investigation.

“How are you feeling now, Mana-kun? It doesn’t look like your fever has gone down any, but that smile on your face tells me that you at least have a bit more energy.” she started, sweetly. “With OCDA, that’s usually a good sign. I won’t know for sure until I have a look inside you again, but if things keep up like this, you’ll be better before you know it.”

Difficult as this was for Mana to hear, he made certain to greet Hinata’s suggestion with a measured excitement. To him, the idea of recovering sooner rather than later was among the worst that he could entertain. After all, his recovery was certain to coincide with his return to an orphanage, and the evaporation of further opportunities to spend time in Hinata’s presence.

With her byakugan, the state of his chakra pathways was always obvious to her. How the Hyuuga bloodline trait actually functioned was beyond him, but her eyes always seemed to be able to tell when the congestion inside of him improved.

Having learned quickly enough to avoid trying to deceive her eyes, Mana typically focused his reports about his condition on things that she couldn’t see. Today, he intended to meet her suggestions about his condition with something that no amount of sight or information could refute:

Subjective experience.

“I’m feeling kinda better, Hinata. I don’t feel so tight inside anymore, n’I do feel like I can move around more, too. It’s all thanks t’ you lookin’ after me so much, I think.” Mana replied, gingerly. “But…um….”

“I think I gotta say sorry for something...”

In an instant, these words turned the soft smile on Hinata’s face into a frown of concern. With this transition came the end of her palm’s gauging of his forehead’s temperature, and a repositioning of the limb atop Mana’s sheet-covered left thigh.

“What would you have to say sorry for? None of this is your fault, Mana-kun.” Hinata replied. “Whatever you think you’ve done, I don’t think it deserves an apology. Why don’t you tell me what it is so that we can talk about it?”

More than anything, these words made Mana wish that he could grin.

“W-Well, it’s my body. I guess I’ve been feeling better on the inside, b-but over the past couple days, I’ve been feelin’ kinda worse in certain places…”

Immediately concerned, taut striations indicative of byakugan activation surged to life at the corners of Hinata’s eyes. With her vision altered, she immediately sent her gaze up and down the length of Mana’s frame in search of signs of distress.

“Where does it feel worse, Mana? Can you show me?” she asked, a far more serious tone enveloping her voice. “I can’t see anything much worse than what you’ve been dealing with so far. Is it somewhere deep inside?”

To this, Mana simply shook his head.

“N-No. It’s not my chakra at all. At least I don’t think so… he replied.

“Ah, but then where—”

Mana had sat prepared to answer this question from the moment he heard the sound of Hinata’s footsteps progressing towards his room. Before she could even finish uttering it, his left hand pushed the sheets covering the lower half of his body off of his frame. Shoved to the side with a believably childish distress, their displacement revealed both the source of his distress and the reason that Hinata’s eyes had failed to detect it.

Mounted to the root of a smooth, nubile crotch was an inflamed slab of grotesquely-vascular and rankly-unwashed cockmeat. Just shy of a foot and a half in length and gloved at its tip by a loose sleeve of foreskin flesh engorged with a mixture of paste-quality smegma and the occasional unruly strand of pubic hair, no part of its baseball-bat-thick swell seemed a ‘fit’ for its miniature owner.

Though its root was devoid of coverage by visible pubic hair, its lack of hair only served to better present the skin-reddening girth of the urethra that bisected its flesh from this point up to the beginnings of his glans. Slightly fatter than an adult human thumb, the flesh-wrapped tube served as a ‘trunk’ from which numerous other wriggling veins branched off of. These slightly thinner (i.e the difference between an index finger and thumb) and far lengthier, the fattened blood vessels spread out from this start point as a modest assortment of pale (and slightly red-flecked) creeping vines that enveloped an impressive fraction of his shaft’s exterior.

Gnarly as it appeared, it was neither the phallus’ dimensions nor texture that most shocked Hinata. To her, the insanity of its size was merely proof that Mana had gone far too long without professional treatment from a medical-nin. What widened (and watered) her eyes was the sheer amount of musk that bled from its flesh and the disgusting excess of smegma packed into its foreskin. The persistence of these things in spite of her ensuring that Mana had regular showers alongside her son Boruto suggested that his body was suffering from an affliction that her byakugan couldn’t detect.

Tragically, she had no time to wrack her mind as to what.

“I-It’s this, Hinata.” Mana began, tepidly. “Even though I’ve been feeling better, **my dick** has been getting worse every day. Do you think it might be ‘cause the chakra flow inside of me is getting fixed?”

Hinata knew that she needed to answer Mana’s question. Made to think on the spot, her mind nevertheless failed to generate a single concrete response. Even her best guess remained a mass of unorganized words within her head. Thinking had suddenly become harder for her—not impossibly so, but enough to reduce her earlier serenity into a mess of stammering.

This too, albeit to a much greater extent than expected, fell within Mana’s expectations.

“Y-You can fix it though, right?” now seemingly on the verge of tears from having laid eyes on Hinata’s shock, Mana continued to drive their discourse in the direction he preferred. “‘Adult stuff’ will make it better, right? I’ve seen it in a buncha magazines, an’ older guys where I grew up used to talk about it, too. All you gotta do is maybe **milk it with your throat** , or **rub your titties on it**. Then, that stuff’ll—“

Abruptly, the interrupter became the interrupted. From a state of non-function, Hinata lurched inwards faster than he could complete his utterance. Snapping her right hand up to his mouth, she pressed the face of its index finger against his lips as gently as her frayed nerves could manage. As she did so, an expression of sweaty disapproval progressively consumed her confusion-dominated visage.

Once certain that she had taken hold of her young patient’s attention with the gesture, she shook her head in what appeared to be a firm rejection of his suggestion.

“I know you are uncomfortable, Mana-kun. That said, the words you are using are **very** inappropriate for a little boy. The things you are describing are very bad as well. I know you heard them from adults, but they are **not** things you should say to a girl—much less an adult.” she replied.

“For that matter, doing such things with a child is something an adult should never do. Even if it might help you feel better, I cannot knowingly do them with you inside my own home.”

As if summoned from the depths of her being, the parental strictness that had allowed her to raise two of Uzumaki Naruto’s children had appeared to refresh her will. Her perspiration had yet to ease up, but both the tone of her voice and the expression on her face were now structured to convey the utmost seriousness.

Understandably taken aback, Mana spent several seconds as the silent and remorseful child that Hinata had expected to see. Then, he forged onward; were he stopped at the first sign of pushback from his host, all of the time he had spent in her home would be rendered purposeless.

The first weapon that he drew against the older woman was his youth. First closing his eyes, Mana began to hiccup, and soon enough mustered enough negative affect within himself to push tears out from the corners of his eyes. As soon as they began to flow across his face, he replaced his hiccupping with a mild sob: precisely what one might expect from a slighted child with no other options.

These presented, he parted his lips to unveil his second weapon.

“B-But it really really huuuuuuuurtssss…” he sobbed, weakly. “I know i-it’ll work i-if it’s-hic- y-you Hinata! B-But if you w-won’t try, what’ll I dooooooo…”

“I-It’s jus-hic-jus gonna hurt f-foreverrrrrrr!”

As performances went, Mana was of the opinion that his was fair. ‘Fair’ in this case was likely to be all that he needed. If rigid in her morals, Hyuuga Hinata was a woman so sickeningly empathetic that the slightest hint of suffering in others moved her to extreme discomfort. As such, the success or failure of his ploy was likely to come down to how much compassion she felt for him.

Evidently, she had even more than he had thought. Not thirty seconds into his display, Mana’s ears picked up the sound of fabric sliding over flesh. Making certain to keep his eyes shut and teary in spite of this, he maintained his act with the same degree of consistency until the placement of a soft palm against his cheek provided him with a reason to stop.

Calming his sobbing fit in logical increments following its placement, he eventually opened his eyes. Awaiting him was a concerned expression on Hinata’s face, and the bare, succulent paleness of her impossibly-large breasts.

“I’m sorry. I know it must hurt, Mana-kun.” Hinata exhaled. “You may very well be right as well. It is difficult for me to explain, but I’ve heard of cases of OCDA where the rectification of chakra pathways can result in uncomfortable…w-well…biological reactions.”

“As much as I’d prefer not to, what you suggested is probably the best way for me to help you immediately. I’m going to try using my breasts, so I need you to be a brave boy for me, okay?”

Only a single response existed for such a tantalizing proposal.

“Uuhn! O-Okay, I’ll try!” Mana replied.

‘Bed’ made, Hinata pushed the implications of her actions to the back of her mind, and dragged the oft-forgotten sexual prowess she maintained to its forefront. This done, she slid her frame atop the bed space ahead of Mana’s frame and crawled inwards on all fours until the underside of his cock was brought into contact with the hanging mass of both of her breasts.

Here, her hands made something purposeful of their contact. Cupping the outer fringes of their bloated mass into her palms, she used these makeshifts ‘grasps’ the hoist the sweetly-scented sacs upwards. Leaning inwards throughout their rise, she leveraged the position that she had assumed to center the filth-packed tip of Mana’s glans directly below the succulent crease of titflesh set at the center of her breasts’ underside. Confident that her ‘best guess’ as to its position was correct, the first second that she spent with his shaft’s stifling heat wafting up against her mounds was followed by a focused plunging of their flesh down against it. Breasts carried between both of her hands, she firmly skewered the ‘lower opening’ of the orifice she had fashioned between them atop his glans, then down to a point several inches below it. Dogged by the sensation of greasy cockflesh grinding against her tits throughout, she forced herself to prolong this depression until a healthy third of his erection disappeared into her mounds’ doughy embrace.

For all of the resolve that she had collected within herself, the completion of this act reduced Hinata to a mess of overstimulation and uncertainty. Nearly a year had passed since she had treated her husband to anything resembling a titjob; a mutual decision between the pair (i.e. Naruto’s imposition and her unwillingness to protest to the contrary) had resulted in traditional sex being prioritized over anything else for the sake of intimacy. Per her nature, the absence of a recent experience that she could use as a reference made Hinata concerned that she might be ‘rusty’.

To make matters worse, Mana’s cock was by far the largest and nastiest she had entertained between her breasts. Normalizing the unruly log of flesh as a consequence of his condition in her mind was one thing, but numbing herself to the sensations of his foreskin being peeled between her mounds and the smegma contained within it being smeared between their inner sides was another matter entirely. As combined with the envelopment of several sweaty, quivering inches of cockmeat fatter than her wrist was wide, her position part-way through the consumption of a little boy’s cock between her tits was as disquieting for her as it was novel.

A part of Hinata wished to abandon her ‘plans’ for helping Mana then and there. A much stronger part, however, quietly suggested that she halt her descent and turn her gaze up to Mana’s face to determine whether or not her efforts had made a difference thus far.

There, naturally blended into the boy’s sweat-peppered features, was all of the motivation that she needed and more. For the first time since her entrance into the bedroom, Mana’s face was projecting relief.

Before she knew it, Hinata found herself inquiring as to how much of this ‘contentment’ her actions had wrought.

“D-Does that feel a bit better, Mana-kun?” Hinata asked, nervously. “I-I’m not making it hurt worse, am I?”

At the sound of Hinata’s voice, Mana reigned in the agape bliss that had consumed facial expression. Doing his utmost not to sneer in euphoria, he instead projected an excited happiness straight up at her and nodded his head.

“Yeah, that feels super good, Hinata!” he replied, sweetly. “I want to feel more, though! I want to feel the meat of your tits milking my dick!”

Though these words plastered a frown of disapproval across Hinata’s lips, they also motivated her to continue with her ministrations without another word. Without applying much thought or effort to the act, she abandoned the cupping of her right breast and dragged her left palm across the combined ‘front-face’ of both her mounds until her finger tips neared contact with the puffy fringe where her right palm had sat. Hugging her left arm inwards against her titflesh after the fact, she in doing so formatted the confines of her titpussy into an oppressive, arm-barred sleeve that beared down on Mana’s shaft more tightly.

Next, she began to make use of it. Still frowning for reasons that even she couldn’t comprehend, she complimented her poutiness with an upward heave of her breasts up along the trapped inches of Mana’s shaft. Grinding her sweat-greased orifice as far up as a complete consumption of his glans, she subsequently plunged the combined mass of her tits straight back down to their stopping point near the middle of his shaft. This executed as a pressurized *PLORP* born of her titpussy’s glazing with sweat, precum, and smegma sounded out into the bedroom, the intensity of her chosen ministration was as audible as it was visible.

With the confidence that she gained from successfully executing the first of these strokes, Hinata set about reproducing them as quickly as she could. Indecision and nervousness pressed down deeper inside her for each pump that she completed, she soon began to wonder whether or not she was actually ‘rusty’ at all. Given the rate at which murky blurts of precum jetted out between her breasts and the vehement wriggling of the veins embedded into Mana’s cock, it seemed far more likely that the downtime she had enjoyed had actually made her **better** at pleasuring males with her breasts…not that this was something to be proud of.

For the most part, these feelings of improvement were completely warranted. Despite the feverish pace she had worked herself up to, neither the upward heaving of her breasts nor the ruthless depression of their flesh became haphazard as a result. Whilst grinding her breasts upwards, every inch that she climbed coincided with the compression of boundless, sex-warmed breast flesh against the reddened upper-inches of Mana’s shaft. Imposed with a weight nearly heavy enough to squish the steeled, slug-fat blood-vessels strewn out across its exterior into the cockflesh beneath them, no part of the boy’s trapped erection was spared abuse by its embrace. Until the entirety of his glans was left to the punishing suckle of her titpussy’s underside, a slovenly ‘sucking’ sensation more potent than any that Mana had endured prior was squeezed against his cock from every conceivable angle.

Beyond this point (i.e. at the completion of a given ascent and the beginning of a descent), the sucking he was subjected to was replaced by something far more punishing. All at once, the full mass of Hinata’s breasts was committed to a flesh-juicing grind back down along the same stretch of inches they had risen across. From the unwrapped entirety of his glans downward, every inch of Mana’s cock was reintroduced to the interior of Hinata’s sleeve as configured by a second or so of ‘settling’. In short, what time her breast crease spent without a cock to part its inner walls was time that the cockslime, sweat, and filth gunking its interior spent coagulating into a substance that mirrored the syrup-like lubrication presently drooling out from her lower lips. Thus, when finally the orifice that contained them was penetrated again, the sensations that it imposed were perceived by Mana as far more ‘cunt-like’ than before. Congested, sodden, and ruthlessly tight, the newly-configured cocksleeve’s descent squeezed precum freshly wadded within Mana’s urethra out into its depths with the same ravenous ease as the innards of a phallus-starved cunt.

All of these things were imposed by Hinata’s ministrations by default. No special effort was required for her to achieve them, and she wasn’t required to alter her pumping metronome to better facilitate them, either. By simply committing to a speedy heaving of her tits, she accomplished with her breasts what most women would struggle to manage with their cunts.

This was not to say that she didn’t have help. From the beginning, the raw effectiveness of her ministrations benefitted from the fact that Mana had dreamed of enjoying them for weeks on end. 

Every stroke of her tits was a dream come true for him. The soft, sweetly-scented sacs of flesh he had watched jiggle and bounce underneath her clothing were now sponging the filth off of his cock and grinding its flesh closer and closer towards an orgasm. This considered, the pattern that Hinata maintained was almost irrelevant. Regardless of how she manipulated her breasts, the flesh of his cock would have ‘understood’ her ministrations as the most pleasurable things he could have endured.

Hinata, though well aware of how much her patient appeared to be enjoying the embrace of her breasts, had no concept of how much of a difference her mere presence was making on her ministrations. Thus, like any other woman minutes into an instance of intercourse she did not wish to perform, she soon found herself compelled to determine exactly how close Mana was to ‘feeling better’.

“Do you…u-uhm…” still speaking in her usual mild tone, the *PLORP*(s) and *PLAP*(s) gored from her breasts for each stroke she completed were considerably louder than any of the words that left her lips. “D-Do you feel like you’re going to feel better soon, Mana-kun? A-As in, do you feel like what’s inside is going to…come out?”

Much to her surprise, Hinata received a coherent (and audible) answer to this question just as soon as she had placed it. After propping himself up on the undersides of his forearms, another lively address burst from Mana’s lips as though he hadn’t spent the preceding few minutes panting in distress.

“Yup, almost there! J-Just a little more, and I think I’m gonna be able to squirt out most of my **smelly babyjuice out between your tits** , Hinata!” he chirped. “It feels really good! I-If I knew you were so good at milking dicks with ‘em, I’d have asked for you to try using those **wobbling udders** on me a long time ago!”

For the second time in their minutes-long coupling, Hinata went largely unoffended by the words that came out of Mana’s mouth. All the same, the clarity that persisted in her mind demanded that she speak out against the child’s vulgarity as a matter of principle. Presently, Mana was a child living in her household. Allowing him to speak to her any way he wished belittled her position as an adult and caretaker…

Not more so than fucking his cock with her breasts, but in a manner that she considered to be even less tolerable.

“I-I’m happy it’s working, Mana. T-That said, y-you shouldn’t call a woman’s breasts udders, and…”

Inexplicably, the instance that she chose to rebuke the boy was the same one in which his cock began to throb the hardest. Complimented by the ejection of blurts of precum fat enough to be construed as a lesser male’s semen between her breasts, the combined sensations made speaking naturally that much more difficult for Hinata.

Nevertheless, she continued speaking.

“Y-You shouldn’t call semen ‘b-babyjuice’. Little boys s-shouldn’t use such vulgar words, so I d-don’t want to hear you use them anymore.” she stammered. “I know these are—o-ough♥—words that y-you learned from others, b-but it’s important that—“

“How about this, then?” Mana interjected.

“Huh?”

“Since it’s kinda hard for me to express myself without these words, I’ll try t’stop talkin’ for a bit. In return, can you use your other hand to squeeze my dick a bit? I think I’m really close to cumming, so it’ll gimme something else to focus on in th’ meantime.”

“I-I, b-but that’s…”

“’kay, thanks!”

True to his word, Mana didn’t utter a single word past this point. Left with only the squelching sounds produced by her titjob and her own thoughts, Hinata began to think on whether or not to take him up on his suggestion. If she didn’t, it was likely that he’d continue using the language he had learned carelessly. If she did, she could bring their illegal coupling to an end and soothe the discomfort that ailed him that much faster.

As she was presently, one of these options was far more appealing to her than the other. Thus, with only a hint of reservation, she pushed her unused right hand from its flat compression atop Mana’s crotch in towards a firm encapsulation of his cock root’s girth. Wrapping her palm around as much of its girth as she could manage, she then injected a firm pressure into her grasp, and finally put her wrist to work drawing the newly-formed vice up and down the inches of cockflesh above the base of his cock.

Somehow, these stroking ministrations were seamlessly integrated with her earlier-established breast-heaving. The pace at which she executed the acts couldn’t have been more different, but her frame managed to maintain both of them without the incurrence of a loss of quality for one or the other. The slimy nuzzling of Mana’s glans through the increasingly pube-smeared lower reaches of her titpussy remained frantic and aggressive, and with time, the stroking of her palm became a blindingly-quick shuffling of load-fattening pressure from the root of Mana’s cock to the beginnings of its midpoint.

Modest in her perception of her sexual prowess, Hinata presumed that the combination of these ministrations was unlikely to have an immediate impact on proceedings. Mana had warned that the use of her palm would help him cum faster, but given that he was an innocent child, she reasoned that his understanding of his body was not yet at a point where such a warning might actually mean something.

She was wrong. Only seconds into her combined stroke and grind, the strength of the throbs that rippled through Mana’s cock and the frequency at which they occurred hit their peak. Directly in time with this—at a point that caught her in the middle of another sodden depression of her titpussy across his member—the sound of a cluttered *GLORP!* as produced alongside a flourish of heat and weight between her breasts halted Hinata’s ministrations entirely.

Mana was cumming—a little boy’s semen was being squirted out between her breasts.

“Ahhh, kitaaaaa~(here it is), I’m cumming inside your greasy titpussy, Hinata!” Mana exhaled. “Try n’ milk out…as much as you can…ok?”

Seamlessly interwoven with Mana’s outburst were innumerable reproductions of the same deafening *GLORP* noise that had sounded out at the ‘core’ of her breast orifice. For each one that echoed out of it, the scalding warmth and cunt-drenching texture of the semen that was being dumped between them were worsened such that Hinata began to imagine Mana’s sperm cells as obese tadpoles threaded underneath her skin. It was endless; no matter the number of seconds that passed or the size of the seed strands blasted between her mounds, the conjoined sensations continually refused a decline in quality

Impossible as it seemed, Hinata innately understood why this was the case. The first eruption of cockjuice from Mana’s length had delivered a garish dollop of curdled, undoubtedly chunk-laden reproductive custard directly inside the compressed pocket of flesh above his glans. Between the mass offered by her breasts and the force with which she bound them together, the eruption’s contents was denied escape through the top half of her cleavage, and instead contributed to an excessive ‘cream-filling’ of what little space separated her breasts from one another. By the time its release (the first strand) came to an end, the volume and thickness of the substance released actually forced the flesh of her mounds further apart in accommodation of it.

Were it that Mana’s balls contained a normal amount of the discolored substance, Hinata’s breasts could have swallowed an orgasm’s worth of it before any sort of ‘cost’ was incurred. However, like the ridiculous scale and unsightliness of his cock, the volume of semen welled within his balls by her efforts was anything but normal. For every thread of clotted tar that burst from the nose of his member, the extent to which Hinata’s breasts were forced apart by his seed only increased. Layered atop one another like mouthfuls of a noisome milkshake within a too-narrow straw, their compilation eventually resulted in the sole ‘logical consequence’ for the continued stuffing of a substance into an undersized container. Without warning, a massive eruption of semen burst from both the roof of Hinata’s cleavage and the front face she had worked so desperately to seal.

Suddenly consumed by a new mixture of astonishment and disgust, an exhalation bred between a strained coo and groan clumsily tumbled from the back of her throat before her reflexes could think to quell it.

“Hyuugohhuu♥♥?”

Behind its production, she remained helpless. What few faculties remained at her disposal were swiftly invalidated by her inhalation of the virile stench put off by Mana’s muddied seed and the sheer amount of the substance that was allowed to writhe atop her skin. Thus, though she _could_ have acted to mitigate her chest’s marring, she didn’t. Instead, she spent the remainder of Mana’s orgasm maintaining the position of her breasts and furiously stroking the root of his cock as had been requested of her.

And what a remainder it was. From the initial eruption of cock juice from the depths of Hinata’s breast orifice came a grotesque drenching of both mounds’ flesh underneath widespread plaster-smears of cockjuice. At the roof of her cleavage, the pubes and precum smeared to the inner walls of her breasts were squeezed up and out her orifice’s peak alongside a flourish of semi-solid nut. Funnelled out of its depths like stale tapioca regurgitated from the mouth of a clogged drainage pipe, the initial rejection of the substance was followed by several others of a similar size and weight. Throughout their release, a pube-riddled blanket of sludge was draped over her mounds down to a depth that teased the midpoint of their scale.

The eruption at the front face of her breasts produced something similar for the flesh below this point. Equally greasy and discolored, what seed burbled out from between them was carried (sluggishly) by gravity towards the base of both mounds. By the end of Mana’s release, discerning the flesh of her breasts from underneath the discolored sludge set atop them became a task well beyond the capabilities of the average eye.

Hinata didn’t even bother. Though her frame recognized when Mana’s orgasm came to an end, she made no attempts at doing anything that did not concern the creation of ‘comfort’ for his cock.

At least not until Mana’s voice instructed her to do otherwise.

“Wooooow! That was even better than I thought it’d be, Hinata.” he exhaled, words saturated by a mixture of satisfaction and adoration. “I feel a lot better inside, too! Not enough to be completely normal, but at least we know that doin’ this stuff’ll fix everything now, right?”

Prompted to look at the ‘bright-side’, Hinata’s hormone-soaked mind drifted as close to it as it could before her remaining reason plucked a worrisome reality from Mana’s exclamation.

Though he was feeling better, he wasn’t ‘cured’.

“I-I suppose so. It’s still…n-not a good thing, though.” she stammered. “If you’re still feeling uncomfortable, w-we’ll have to find another way to—”

“ **Now all you gotta do is use your throat to milk out the rest**! You’re super good this stuff, so you’ll help, won’t you? T’make me feel better, I mean?”

Before Hinata could complete the construction of an escape for herself, Mana’s words sent her attentions elsewhere. Suddenly beset by her concern for his health and her uncertainty towards the veracity of his claims, all of her attention was taken up in a slow, pointless plod towards ascertaining the truth.

“I-Is he telling the truth? H-His cock is still hard, and he’s certainly still very sweaty. He didn’t exert himself much throughout this, so maybe there actually is some congestion still inside of him?” she thought to herself, right incisor uncomfortably skewered into the corner of her lower lip. “But, e-even then, does that make it okay? C-Can I really keep doing these things just to make him feel better?”

Hinata’s morals had not left her in the time she had spent pumping her tits against Mana’s cock. She knew that the answer(s) to the questions she had asked was ‘no’; answering simply didn’t get her anywhere. The compassionate woman that made up her core was of the opinion that all ill children, regardless of the nature of their affliction, deserved care and comfort. Conversely, the dutiful wife that dominated her consciousness was of the opinion that continuing to betray her husband for the sake of a single child’s health could not be justified by any means.

Yet again, her inability to choose a side in the dispute that raged within her effectively left the decision up to the boy ahead of her. Quick to recognize Hinata’s uncertainty, Mana raised both of his hands up into contact with her shoulders. Pushing just hard enough to undo her loosened grasp(s) on his member (thereby freeing it from between her breasts), he subsequently pointed at it with his right hand in hopes of drawing Hinata’s attention to it.

“It’s still swollen, see?” he began, innocently. “If you stop now, i-it might start hurting worse again. Wouldn’t it be better to finish so that doesn’t happen or whatever?”

Hinata did not stop to consider the quality of Mana’s argument after it was presented to her. Relieved at the appearance of something with which to break the deadlock within herself, she immediately regarded it as a sound rationale for continuing as opposed to stopping. The longer that she waited was the more discomfort that she’d force Mana to endure, and the more likely that his condition would worsen before it improved.

With this in mind, she acted. After directing a mild nod up towards Mana, she parted her lips, and wordlessly surged inwards to drive the head of his cock straight between her lips.

Much to her surprise, she felt more comfortable welcoming the beginnings of his cock between her lips than she had when first she wrapped her breasts around it. The dissonance that had consumed her mind seconds prior had conveniently blinded her to the fact that the crotch of her shorts was completely soaked with syrup from her cunt (proof of her ‘warming up’ to the occasion), but even if she had recognized this, it was unlikely that she’d have attributed all of the act’s ‘ease’ to the comfort that she was experiencing.

Before the birth of her first child, Hinata had made a conscious effort to ensure that she had all the ‘skills’ that a wife might require to keep her husband happy and healthy. Having mastered most every domestic task concerned with the position, all of her time was devoted to making sure that she could perform the sex acts that men liked best. Thus, though she’d never admit as much if asked, her experience taking luridly-vascular and semen-plastered cocks down her throat was not negligible.

Truth be told, it was extremely significant. Past the initial spreading of her lips to match the still-grimy girth of Mana’s glans, reflexes instilled in her skull leveraged tolerances developed within her mouth and throat to see inch after inch of his erection squeezed towards her throat. In no time at all, the bulk of his glans was fed across the back end of her tongue, then firmly plugged into the pliant, sex-hardened beginnings of her throat. At this depth, Hinata braced herself for a moment prior to injecting a vigorous aggression into her consumption of the boy’s member. With vile layers of cleared-off semen building atop her lips and wriggly precum jetting out into a pre-emptive lubrication of her esophagus, all of the motivation that she needed to make her latest ‘palliative effort’ as swift and painless as possible had already been provided to her. With it (and a final musk-saturated breath of air), she successfully depressed her lips the rest of the way down Mana’s breeding instrument without producing a single wretch of discomfort.

Unhindered by his cock veins’ impression against her relatively-unused esophagus flesh and ‘tolerant’ when faced with the compression of her lips and cheeks into a crotch caked with semen, her arrival at this point marked the beginning of a surge of resolve within the older woman as well.

There was nothing to this. Of course what she was doing remained a terribly inappropriate sex act between an unfaithful wife and a sick child, but contrary to her earlier beliefs, moving past it was something she was perfectly capable of doing.

Really, moving past it was the only thing that she actually needed to do. Were she to, Mana could continue recovering, and their entire evening together could be forgotten as a sacrifice made for the good of a helpless child.

Convinced of these things, Hinata verbally repeated them to herself to ensure that no further time was wasted on her feelings concerning the act’s ‘wrongness’.

“I-It’s ok, Hinata. If not you, who would help Mana? He was on the street with no one to look after him before this—what you’re doing has to be a good thing.” she thought to herself. “You don’t have to like it and you don’t have to condone it. All you have to do is help resolve the abnormalities inside his body. OCDA isn’t a lifelong condition—he’ll be better before you know it!”

Galvanized, the seconds that followed her uttering these things to herself saw Hinata actively apply herself to Mana’s stimulation for the first time. Raising both of her hands up from her sides and around her breasts, she squished the space between her hands’ thumb and index finger up against the opposing sides of his cock’s root. Once braced, she tugged her skull upwards to initiate a slow, effortful crawl of her semen-smeared lips up from this root to a point near his cock’s vein-swathed midsection. Here, rather than immediately plunging herself back downwards, she took the time to roll her lidded gaze up into a decidedly ‘pouty’ stare at Mana’s face, and afterwards invested herself in a shameless swirl of her tongue around the meat of his length. Expertly curled from its skin-tight rest point at the underside of his shaft through a clockwise roll across the face of its top half, her completion of a single rotation was followed by the execution of several others.

Then, she descended. Without warning, she again floored her lips to the root of Mana’s crotch. Deaf to the combined *GLRP!* produced by the parted inner walls of her throatpussy and the sodden *PLAPP* created as her face plummeted into the mess of semen, sweat, and pubic hair spread out across Mana’s crotch, her arrival here saw her nuzzle her face deeper into the combined messes so as to grind the depressed meat of his glans further into the prison of mucus and smooth muscle constituted by her esophagus.

After a second’s worth of swiveling, she ascended for a second time. This time aided by what appeared to be a considerable welling of throatslop within her esophagus, her lips return to their garroting suckle to the midpoint of Mana’s cock prompted her to begin producing a noisy chain of depression and ascent in the seconds that followed. Purposely limiting the inches she gored in and out of the embrace of her esophagus to half of the boy’s length (an impressive 6-7 inches all the same), the speed at which she moved from one link of this chain to the next and the slovenly vehemence she applied to each one were ‘focused’ such that the foremost inches of Mana’s member were subjected to a degree of stimulation that even their bloated excess was likely to succumb to.

To reiterate, Hinata was something of an expert at milking cocks with the depths of her throat. Each time she surged downwards to hilt Mana’s cock down her throat, she did not _merely_ plunge her lips downwards and stuff the mucus-glazed flesh pipe back inside her. Instead, each descent she produced was accented by a lurching ‘hook’ of her skull in towards Mana’s crotch, and an invisible constriction of throat and the beginnings of her esophagus. Cumulatively, these things gave each depression of her skull the appearance of a voracious plunge. She was not merely throating Mana’s cock—she was hungrily consuming it.

What the appearance of her motions suggested was verified by the configuration of her innards. As she moved, the foremost inches of Mana’s cock were depressed through an artificially-tightened stretch of esophagus flesh resilient enough to stand up to their oppressive girth. Though returned to their original depth in the blink of an eye, every inch of their descent became an inch of passage through a narrowed sleeve of quivering, throat-slop-glutted esophagus flesh. For as much as the sleeve was forced to spread in accommodation of their bloat, the taut ‘uncorking’ sensation that was imposed on them did not change—even as Hinata’s efforts began to span several minutes.

Well aware of the fact that the impressions of her lips required a compliment, Hinata made certain that each hungry, *PLAPP!*-inducing dive she produced was followed by an especially slovenly retraction. Whilst peeling her lips from their blubber-lined kiss with the base of Mana’s cock, she intentionally loosened the vice-tight grasp imposed by her esophagus to allow the slop packed into it to be carried out of her lips by the departure of his cock. For every swollen inch unearthed from between her lips, a haggard splutter of milky white sludge flopped out from the undersides of her lips onto the meat of Mana’s cock.

Fundamentally, these discharges served two purposes. Experience had taught Hinata that the messes made by her esophagus whilst massaging a cock were an ideal lubricant for milking one. By allowing so much of the substance to be dragged back up through her gullet alongside Mana’s cock, she hoped to facilitate a greasing of her throat and lips with the substance—one significant enough to make every subsequent surge of her facecunt feel to Mana as though his cock was being swallowed into a ‘traditional’ orifice. For as much as he needed her help, warping the boy’s perception of what sexual pleasure ought to be at such a young age was not a risk that she was willing to take.

Secondarily, Hinata knew that the discharges themselves would make an even larger mess of her face. Given the amount of aged semen and pubic hair that was undoubtedly glued to both sides of her face, the addition of yet more filth for a legitimate purpose struck her as a small sacrifice in return for considerable gains. Young or old, innocent or perverse, males derived obscene amounts of satisfaction from watching their partners debase themselves. Though she was not certain of the extent to which Mana had become familiar with sex, allowing mucus to drool from her nostrils whilst muddy throatslop streaked across her chin would at the very least provide him with something else to derive stimulation from.

So she did. Each and every time she reeled her skull backwards, Hinata made herself out to be as unkempt and careless a cocksucker as she could—this whilst ensuring that the amount of pressure she imposed on the inches drawn through her lips remained pleasurable.

If unbecoming, the effort that Hinata put into the skewering and reeling of her skull began paying dividends almost immediately. For every few seconds that she maintained the pattern, the twinges of pleasure that flashed across Mana’s face grew lengthier, and the weight of the throbs that rippled through his cock became heavier. Having assured herself at the outset of her ministrations that her partner would be no match for them, confirmation of this fact provided her with the ‘push’ that she needed to keep to her plan no matter what transpired.

She was almost there. The only thing that she had to do was keep up the rapid-fire pumping of her mouthpussy until Mana could no longer bear it.

“P-Please cum soon! I know you must be close now!” she hissed, inner voice more so convicted than desperate. “I-I don’t want Naruto to see any of this, s-so please let what’s left out into my stomach! T-That’s what you want, isn’t it? To fatten my stomach with cockjuice the same way you made a mess of my breasts?”

“Well, I’m right here! Your cock is getting squished by so much of my throat; now’s the p-perfect time for you to squirt everything out!”

So fervent was her desire to complete the task she had taken up that thoughts intended to will the happening into reality began flowing through her mind one after another. Nevertheless aware that thought on its own couldn’t grant her what she desired, she was careful to ensure that her musings did not negatively affect the masturbatory vigor of her throating. Purposing them as motivation (as opposed to a distraction), she made each one a ‘reason’ with which to make the next stroke of her skull the nastiest yet.

In her single-minded devotion to achieving the far-off ‘end’ of Mana’s orgasm, Hinata utilized everything at her disposal to bring it about as quickly as possible.

Not included amongst these things was information that Mana had provided her with well before her decision to suck his length dry.

To begin with, the volume of semen left to be worked out of him was—relative to his first orgasm—negligible.

So much so that a minutes-long session of dedicated facefucking was almost overkill…

-

***GLRSH-GLRSH-GLRSH-GLRSH***

For minutes on end, the sounds made by his cock as it was ground in and out of the embrace of Hinata’s esophagus were the only things that Mana could hear. Other auditory stimuli—namely the clapping of her cheeks against his crotch and the fluttering of throatslop against his member—matched these noises in quality and depravity; it was not as though there were no other options for his sense of hearing to choose from.

Ultimately, his bias was a matter of significance. What the sounds yoked from Hinata’s esophagus represented was to him something that the other noises were incapable of replicating. _These_ were the noises made by Hyuuga Hinata churning the depths of her facecunt with his member in hopes of draining his remaining semen into her stomach. They were the noises supplemented by the whorish overproduction of her gullet’s lubrication, and the cockjuice left smeared across his member from his last orgasm. Succinctly, they were proof that, in spite of her demure nature and appearance, Hinata could be as debased a whore as any one of the countless streetwalkers Mana had laid eyes on as a near-infant. As a result, adhering to them over any of the other enjoyable sounds produced at his crotch was the only thing that made sense for his orgasm-starved psyche.

Appropriately, these noises were the very last that his ears perceived prior to the deafening *BLORT!* produced as a monumental volume of semen surged through, and eventually out from the tip of his member.

Dragged out from his near-stupefied participation in Hinata’s facefucking, the release of Mana’s first ‘rope’ of semen saw the boy ‘reapply’ himself to proceedings in the most brutal manner possible. First biting into the corner of his lower lip to suppress his own desire to groan, he subsequently raised his left leg up from its unused sprawl adjacent to Hinata’s upper body. Suspending the limb in midair only to curl its length inwards seconds after the fact, he firmly wedged the stretch of flesh spanning from the base of his thigh to the midsection of his calve up against the back of Hinata’s head. Once in place, he drew the makeshift wedge inward to depress Hinata’s face straight back down into contact with his crotch—this coming just as his fourth strand of cock juice began its orifice-clogging journey down her esophagus.

Cock suddenly depressed through several inches of semen-greased esophagus flesh whilst still in the midst of vomiting noisome seed into Hinata’s depths, the seal that Mana had placed at the corner of his mouth vanished. No groans escaped his throat, however—only the euphoric chuckling of a child consumed within a paradise of their own making.

Naturally, this chuckling was virtually inaudible amidst the noises made as semen was puked out into Hinata’s esophagus. Right from the first eruption of reproductive tapioca into the orifice, its interior was forced to expand ever-so-slightly to accommodate the semi-solid’s disgusting density. As this burst was spewed out into a stretch of esophagus flesh pre-loosened by Hinata’s throatfucking, the noise made as this occurred was measured accordingly. The second and third bursts—both gratuitously overfed serpents of the same curdled sludge clinging to the older woman’s breasts—produced similarly muted eruptions.

The fourth was different. This one released into a thus-far-unused stretch of virginal vaginal canal (as a result of her skull’s depression), its contact, and subsequent clogging with the substance resulted in a strange mixture of sewage-like rumbling and simulated gulping sounds. From this point onward, every rope of the substance that successfully wriggled its way through Mana’s urethra into ‘contribution’ to the newly-formed blockage resulted in a vibrantly congested *PLRRRP!* rumbling out from Hinata’s skull.

If for some reason Hinata wished to detach herself from proceedings (which she didn’t), the swelling of the lower reaches of her esophagus with this fourth spurt ensured that she couldn’t. As if the inundation of her virginal esophagus flesh with a growing volume of heated, swimmer-packed babyjuice was not enough, the rate at which her digestive tract was doused with the substance demanded that she begin swallowing immediately. Thus, with nostrils compressed into a noisome mixture of cockjuice and mucus and facial features otherwise compressed against filth, Hinata soon began flushing massive fractions of the sludge that was spewed into her straight into her stomach.

No more practiced in this than the average woman, her efforts only served to spare her immediate asphyxiation. Such was the pace at which semen was dumped into her that the pace at which she could squeeze the tadpole-riddled mud into her stomach remained several steps behind an upwards ‘ascension’ of semen within her esophagus. For as quickly as she could push it downwards, Mana’s semen fed this blockage additional volume until its scale was elongated up past the inches of G.I tract spread by his cock. Consequentially, her persisting through the worst of Mana’s release left her cheeks bloated by semen very nearly regurgitated by her stomach, and the organ in question (her stomach) filled to the brim with the substance.

Seconds past this point, her self-preservation instincts began to ruminate on whether or not the boy’s orgasm would ever end.

“S-So much…t-there’s so much. I-I can feel it squirming inside my mouth and throat—i-if I have to swallow anymore, I-I’m going to puke for sure!” she fretted. “I-If I do, my mouth is going to r-reek of it for weeks! N-Naruto will smell it on my clothes, and t-then he’ll…”

“H-He’ll…”

Probable as they appeared, none of the realities that she imagined came to pass. Owed to the load that Mana had released minutes prior, both the outflow of semen from the tip of his cock and the tightness of the leg-lock he had placed at the back of her head began ebbing off in the seconds that followed her perception of the ‘worst point’ of his release. The mandate of continued swallowing placed on her by his semen did not fade, but with time, she eventually acquired enough leeway to respond to her body’s desire to survive with a vehement retraction of her face up and off of Mana’s crotch. Ignoring the explosive blurts of semen that surged from her lips and nostrils throughout, she did not stop until lips slipped from off of the deflating bloat of his cocktip.

Left with lips dewed with dollops of cock juice and smeared with their own miniature collection of pubic hair, Hinata spent the next minute wrestling with her desire to vomit. Swallowing down the semen that remained within her mouth and esophagus gulp by painstaking gulp, her very best effort at this kept her on the verge of consumption and vomiting all throughout the effort.

Her suffering through this was more for herself than anyone else. She was already a mess—vomiting on herself and exacerbating this fact wasn’t something that she could afford to do.

Of course, from an outside perspective, discerning the preservation of her body as the primary aim of her efforts was difficult. Debilitated by bliss for all but the very last of the seconds she devoted to the task, Mana was all too happy to assume (from his first sight of it, no less) that the act was for his sake.

Upon regaining himself, he established eye-contact with Hinata and smiled.

“I feel all better now, Hinata! Just like I promised.” he chirped. “I dunno if I’ll ever end up feeling that ‘sick’ again, but if I do, at least you’ll be here to help me. It seems like you’re really good at dragging loadsa dickjuice outta kids, after all!”

“I won’t tell anyone, either! **Until I’m all better and can leave** , it’ll be our secret!”

Intoxicated on semen –and far too exhausted to think straight were this not the case—Hinata did not respond to any of the suggestive utterances that Mana produced.

As had been the case for the past five minutes, all of attention remained firmly fixed on fighting her desire to vomit semen…


End file.
